You called me a liar
by Twilightfreakje
Summary: Edward leaves, not for Bella's safety, but because he believes she cheated on him, when he finds out she is pregnant. Bellagets the help of Alice and Jasper, they leave Forks. What will happen 75 years later? rated M: don't know why jet
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the prologue to my new story. **

**It's only my second story, and I do want to remember you that English is my second language. **

**I will take comments and info from my first story seriously. (the baby will have a proper name this time.)**

**You Called Me a Liar.**

_Prologue(BPOV)_

I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father on my 17th birthday. My mother had just remarried, and I disliked the guy profoundly.

He was always on my case about anything and everything: school, my friends, my job, my cooking skills. Nothing was ever good enough; I was never good enough.

So, when my mom suggested that I should go and get to know my father, Charlie, I was glad.

And I was here, in a place where I had not been since I was six years old. Living with a father I didn't know was easy because Charlie wasn't home much and left me alone most of the time. Much better than the man my mom married.

I started school a week after my arrival, and that is when everything changed. That's when I met the Cullens. That's when I met Edward.

The first time I saw them was in the cafeteria. I asked some girl that I had a morning class with who they were. She told me all about them.

The first time I saw Edward was in my biology class that same day. He didn't say a word to me and stormed out of the room seconds before the bell rang.

Looking back at it, I got it; me being there really must have been hard on him.

It wasn't until the day that I found out about what _he_ was, what his whole family was, that we started dating. They were vampire.

The first time that we made love was on our six month anniversary. It took him that long to be confident enough about himself that he would not hurt me, physically.

It was hard to be in a new place, in a new school. I don't make friends easily.

I had one friend, the only person I remembered from when I was little, my friend Jacob Black. We spent a lot of time together, but only as friends. He was in love with a girl named Leah, only he was two years younger than her, and he was afraid to ask her out.

I never could have thought that my friendship with Jake was such a big deal to _him._

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here is chapter one. **

**I have a little problem, my beta does no longer have the time to correct my story.**

**Last time I wanted a beta I took forever to find someone, so if you don't mind, I will work without a beta for this story. **

**If you feel that my English is horrible you will have to tell me and I will start looking out for a new beta. **

_Chapter one: __How? Who? Why? (BPOV)_

Edward and I had been dating for almost a year when it happened. Don't ask me how it could have, but it happened. It's why he left.

I got pregnant. A month before my 18th birthday, I got pregnant form my vampire boyfriend. The day my period was supposed to come, he told me. Well, told is not the right word. He screamed, yelled and called me names.

"You cheating bitch! How did you do it? I would have smelled it on you. Who was it? It was that so called friend of yours, wasn't it? Why did you do it? Wasn't I man enough for you?" He answered all of the questions he threw at me. I couldn't get a word in.

At that point I didn't know what was going on. When he stopped screaming for a while I asked him, "what's wrong, Edward?"

"You dare to ask what's wrong! You cheated on me with your Jacob, bitch. I hear a second heartbeat coming from you, so that means you are pregnant with his baby. Did you not even have the decency to use a condom when sleeping around? Are you really that stupid?"

Tears where streaming down my face at that time. "I… I… I… didn't, only you," I stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah, now you want me to believe that I got you pregnant, you really are stupid. A very stupid lying whore. I'm a vampire remember, I can't conceive children." He slapped me in the face. I fell to the floor and cried even more.

He turned around and started to walk away. "Edward, don't do this," I sobbed. He didn't turn around, he didn't answer me.

A few moments after he left my cell started ringing. I looked at the screen; maybe it was Edward, to say he was sorry, that it was all a mistake. It wasn't him; it was Alice, one of his sisters, the one who sees the future.

"Bella, I just saw all that happened, how could you have done that to my brother?"

"I didn't, Alice. You would have seen it if I did something like that."

"I should of, but I do not always see everything, Bella. Vampires can't have children, so how did you get pregnant if you did not cheat on him?"

"I don't know, Alice, I don't know. I can't explain anything. Please believe me when I tell you that I never slept with anybody but Edward."

"I would like to believe you, it's just not possible. Jasper and I will come over, to check you injury."

We ended the call and a few minutes later two vampires where standing in my room.

"Tell me, Jazzy, what is she feeling?" Alice asked Jasper.

"She feels: hurt, confusion, scared. She is not feeling guilty or caught. She did not cheat on him."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room, it's scary. I know how I feel, you did forget one, and I'm feeling very angry as well."

Alice who was handing me a cold pack, to put on my cheek, that was already turning blue, looked at me with questions in her eyes. "Angry, Bella?"

"How could he not listen to me, how could he slap me like that. Does he not love me at all? Off course I'm angry at him."

Alice called home, and asked everybody to be there for a family meeting. "You are coming with us," she said to me. "I've seen it, it will all work out."

On the drive over to their house, Alice was hit by another vision. "What is it, Alice, what do you see?" I asked her.

"Edward, he got home before we did, and told the family why I called. They believed him and are not willing to listen to us now. Esme is so angry, she is going to kick all three of us out off the family," Alice explained.

"I don't get it, Alice. Why would sweet, loving Esme, kick you guys out?" I asked her.

"She is very protective of the whole family, but she believes you have betrayed Edward and therefore the rest of us too. She will see it as betrayal from Jazz and me that we are protecting you."

"What will we do now?" I asked. "Do we still go inside and talk to them?"

"No, we will leave. I see no scenario in which we will all get out unharmed.

So we left, left the drive way off the Cullen house. We went back to my house, told Charlie I was pregnant and that Alice and Jasper would take care of me. We told him it was best if I left, so we would not become the talk of the town.

He was furious at first. A few days later he was only extremely angry. At the end of the week he accepted that there was nothing he could do to change what had happened; he was still mad at me for being so irresponsible , but he let us go.

We left Forks on august 22nd. Jasper drove us to Canada; he had two friends who lived there. Peter and Charlotte changed their diet from humans to animals after Jasper told him about his new lifestyle.

We arrived at their home late in the afternoon. Jasper had called them to explain the situation. They were waiting for us and had rooms prepared for all of us. I greeted them and then went up to my room, as soon as I closed my door I started to cry. I had cried allot the past week. I still could not believe that he just left and never listened to me. I missed him terribly, I was heartbroken and I was extremely angry at him all at the same time.

After some time I heard a knock on my door. "Bella, it's Alice, would you like to come down and have something to eat? We had a long drive, you must be hungry."

I was a little hungry at the time, but I didn't want to be around people, well vampires, right now. "I'm not really that hungry, Alice," I answered through my sob's. "I'm pretty tiered, so I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Oh, come on, Bella, I know you are going to stay in your room and cry the whole night. Come downstairs, eat something and meet our friends properly. You have been crying all week," she said.

I don't even think she needed her ability to see what was going on. "Oh, okay, I will. I do need to get cleaned up before I come."

"Let me help you, please Bella." She opened the door before I could answer. Then she gently pushed me into the bathroom and into the shower. Once I was finished, she dried my hair and gave me some clothes to wear. All of that happened without any of us saying one word. She only gave me a tight hug when I was ready.

Together we walked down the stairs and into the living room. I was happy to have her by my side.

I sat down on the couch, with Alice next to me. Jasper sat on the armrest next to her, and Charlotte and Peter right across from us.

Peter was the one that started talking first, "To make you feel more comfortable around Charlotte and me, we decided to tell you our stories. If you in return would like to tell us your, we would be grateful."

I looked at the two vampires for the first time since I got here. Peter was a tall man, about six feet. His hair was very long and white blond. Charlotte looked a lot like Alice, petite. Only her hair was different, she had the same hair as peter, very light blond and very long. They both had pale skin and golden eyes.

Peter was the first to tell his story and Charlotte told the missing parts. They had been together ever since she was changed, so most of their memories where the same.

They were created by a vampire called Maria around the 1940's. Their only purpose was to be soldiers in Maria's army until they were of no use to her any longer. Peter was three years older than Charlotte and was a friend of Jasper. He helped them escape when Maria wanted to execute Charlotte.

I had never heard Jaspers story so I was chocked to hear where he came from. I asked him to tell me the rest of his story as well.

He told me he had been the youngest major in the Confederate Army in Texas until he was turned into a vampire by Maria and two other female vampires, Lucy and Nettie. He and Maria seemingly shared a short romantic relationship. When he became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. Jasper commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires that proved useless after their first year, Jasper was responsible to dispose of them.

A few years later Charlotte and Jasper came back to visit Jasper and told him about their new lifestyle, without the brutalities life in a war brings. He had left with them.

Some years after that he still did not feel very humane, because he could feel the emotions of his human victims when he fed. That is when he met Alice.

At that point in the story Alice cut in. She told the rest, how she had seen him, how she had seen the Cullens and that she had been waiting for Jasper for a very long time.

I had trouble keeping my eyes open at the end of the story. It had gotten extremely late. Alice saw me surprising a jaw, and carried me upstairs; I was asleep before she was able to lay me down on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ****you go my lovely readers, the second chapter is up today.**

_Chapter two: Starting a new life. (BPOV)_

The next morning I woke up screaming. What started out as a wonderful dream ended being a nightmare. I dreamed about Edward and me, us being happy together, us walking on the beach in the moonlight together, us making love. Than everything changed, I walked the beach alone, I was in bed alone. I was no longer happy; I was miserable and all alone.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice sitting at the edge of my bed. Actually not my bed, a bed I did not know, in a room I did not know. And then reality hit me, the end of my dream had been just that. Reality creeping through. Edward was really gone. I let my hand gently slide over my cheek and felt that it was still a little sore. A reminder of how Edward had slapped me the last time I saw him.

I fell tears streaming down my face. Alice hugged me tightly to her and started caressing my hair softly. That is how I would wake up for the next two weeks. I stayed in bed for those two weeks. When Alice or Charlotte broth me food, I ate it. I never tasted anything. I went to the bathroom when they made me, and when I got so sick I needed to throw up.

Until on Wednesday morning, it finally sunk in. He left me; he didn't even want to listen to me. He believed everything bad about me without even thinking twice. So did the rest of them, my second family.

Emmet, my jolly big brother, how could he?

Carlisle, my second father, why did he not know it was possible? He was a doctor for crying out loud.

Esme, my second mother, and I'm sorry to say more of a mother than my own had ever been. She could not really believe that I would betray them?

And last, Rosalie, she and I did not really get along so I was not really surprised she wanted me out of her life.

I had done nothing wrong and they abandoned me just like that. I should not be crying over them all day, every day. I should be strong for the baby growing inside me. I should be thankful for the family that believed in me, Alice and Jasper. I should be happy for the two new people that made up my new family, Charlotte and Peter, who so kindly let me into their home. It was then that it hit me, I would not cry anymore. I would start living again.

I got out of bed, and into the shower. I washed my hair thoroughly and even took the time for a full body scrub. It had been to long since I took a little care of myself, it felt good. Once I got out of the shower and was dry, it was like I was a whole new person. A very clean new person. I did notice that my belly had gotten a lot bigger than it used to be.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Alice bouncing in. "Good morning, Bella. You are awake already?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes," I said. "And it is time that I start living again. I'm done crying over him. I have done nothing wrong. I will live my life for the child growing inside me. We will be a happy family."

"That's right, Bella, we will," Alice answered.

"You know what, Alice; I think it is time we go shopping." Before I could even finish that sentence, I could see her smile; she started bouncing up and down even faster.

"Oh, Bella, that is just perfect. We will leave right now."

"Cam down, Alice. It's only eight in the morning so the shops will not be open yet and first I want a big breakfast. I'm starving; it feels like I had nothing to eat in weeks."

"Yes, yes, you're right, but as soon as you are done we are leaving, I will get you some clothes." She took a good look at me and nodded once. "Sweatpants will have to do for now, you won't fit into anything else anymore."

Before I could blink twice, she was back holding a pair of dark brown paints and matching jacket, both looking very expensive, with a bright pink top. In her other hand where bright pink sneakers matching the top. So typically Alice. I got dressed and when I was don she dried and brunched my hair.

"I will go and ask Charlotte if she wants to come with us." She skipped out of my room, and I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Before I could open the refrigerator door, Jasper opened it for me and took out a big pile of pancakes and a bowl of fresh fruits. "Alice told me about your new decisions early this morning, she also told me you were going to be hungry, so I made you some breakfast," he said. I sat down at the table as he reheated the pancakes and gave me the bowl of fruit and a glass of milk. "We need to take good care of you and my little niece or nephew." I smiled at him and started eating the delicious food he made for me.

"Bella, I don't want to be rude or anything, but how did you do it? Change your feelings from one second to the other. You have been extremely sad and angry for the past two weeks and now, you just don't feel that anymore, nothing at all. Only a lot of determination."

"I don't know how I did it, Jasper, I just woke up this morning and I was done with feeling down. I felt that I had done enough crying and wanted to stop. Nothing that has happened is my fault. I will not let it get me down anymore."

"It's a good thing, Bella, it only confuses me. I have never felt anyone do that before."

Just as our little conversation was coming to an end, Alice came dancing into the kitchen with Charlotte and Peter following her.

"Charlotte is coming with us, so hurry up, stores open at nine a.m. so we gave to get going," Alice told us.

So as soon as I had finished my breakfast, we got into her car and we were off to the mall. It was the first time that I was outside since we got here. I didn't even know where we were. In Canada, yes, but that was all I knew. I asked Charlotte about it.

"We live a few miles outside a city named Thompson. There is allot of woods around here, so it's good for hunting, and the city of Thompson has everything someone could need." Charlotte was interrupted by Alice. "And it has two malls The Plaza and the City Centre. So we will need loads of time to shop."

By the look on Charlotte's face, when Alice was being so exuberant about the shopping trip, like me, she wasn't as big a shopaholic as Alice, but the other hand who was?

All three of us enjoyed the day, and we ended up going home with the whole car filled to the top with bags. One thing Alice had been really sad about that day is that several of her credit cards had been refused. Every account in the name Cullen had been closed. That didn't mean she had no other resources, she was a smart woman after all. She told us about some accounts with the name Whitlock. She was just sad that the Cullens had done so much to get us out of their lives.

We got a big amount of pregnancy clothes for me, more clothes for Alice and lots of books for Charlotte. Both women had gotten some stuff for their husbands. Alice also bought some baby clothes in neutral colors.

Once we got back to the house and everything was putt away Charlotte and Peter asked me to tell my own story to then, because when they told theirs, I fell asleep before I could tell them mine.

And so I did, I told them everything, from when my mom got remarried to the asshole. How I met Edward, how we fell in love, about my friend Jacob and what had happened in the end.

Jasper and Peter started talking about how it was possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant. Neither of them had heard of something like that happening, but neither had heard about a sexual relationship between a vampire male and a human woman, were the woman actually survived. Peter assured me that he believed my story and that it was Edward's baby growing inside me.

Talking about Jacob made me think about him to. I had not talked to him since the day Edward left. I think my dad will have told his, they are best friends, and that he knows about me being pregnant. But I felt bad that I was such a bad friend that I had not even called him and let him know what was going on for myself.

I had called my dad a couple of times since we got to Canada, but not nearly enough. I would call them both later today to set thing straight.

Alice also mention the fact that I was getting a very large belly very fast. Much faster than a normal human pregnancy.

That shocked me a little; I had seen my big abdomen but hadn't stopped to think that it was so fast. It was, I only found out I was expecting a baby three weeks ago. Charlotte handed me a book about pregnancies and I looked at the pictures, and then looked at my belly, then the pictures again. I looked over four months pregnant not three weeks. I had not really experienced the any of the symptoms that come with a pregnancy, but I had spent most of the time in bed.

"How can this be? It's only been three weeks, and I look like I'm four months along." I asked.

"I don't know, Bella," Alice said. "We do not have anything to compare your situation to, so anything is possible. Maybe the half human, half vampire baby grows a lot faster than a human baby would. Maybe you are just holding in a lot of water that can happen, I read it in the book."

"Or you could be having twins, than you get a lot bigger a lot sooner," Charlotte cut in.

"We will have to wait and see, it's the only thing we can do. I will try to get my hands on an ultrasound machine so we can take a look." Peter said. "Don't worry, Bella, we make sure you and the baby are perfectly fine.

We talked about the baby and the pregnancy some more, then I excused myself and went up to my room and called my dad and Jake. I didn't look forward to any of those conversations, but I needed to do it.

**As always R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**My dear readers, I would like to thank you for your patience. I could not continue my story because I had a very difficult pregnancy. I was in the hospital for four months before giving birth to my wonderful daughter. It was a very difficult delivery and we both needed time to get better. She is now a happy and healthy two month old baby. And I am feeling a lot better.**

**So thanks again for sticking with my story, I will do my best to write and update as fast as possible. **

**Here's chapter three, it's not that long but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

_Chapter __three: Why is this happening? (BPOV)_

I picked up my phone and dialed Jakes number. The phone rang twice and was then disconnected. I tried again; maybe I'd gotten the number wrong. The same thing happened, over and over again. After about ten tries I gave up and called my dad.

"Hello, Charlie Swan speaking."

"Hi, dad, it's me. How have you been?"

There was a long pause then a sigh before he answered. "Fine, Bella, I have been fine."

"Everything here is going well too, dad. You sound tired, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember Waylon Forge, he passed away last week. The circumstances of his passing where strange."

"I'm so sorry, dad, I know he was you friend."

"That's not all, Bella. There was a doctor needed at the scene and it was Dr. Cullen. I kind of got into a fight with him about you and that kid of his."

"Oh, dad, you didn't, are you hurt?"

"No, Bella don't worry, we didn't get physical, I just told him that his son was the reason you had to move to Canada, and how I can hear you crying every time you call me. I think I yelled some really bad word at him too, but I can't recall exactly."

"You don't have to do that, dad. I'm done crying over him, over all of them. That's why I called you. And to ask you about Jacob. He won't answer my phone calls have you heard from him?"

"His father told me he has been ill, so maybe that is why he's not answering your calls."

"Could be, I will call you much more now to let you know how I am. If Billy tells you anything new about Jake, you will tell me, okay."

"I will, Bella. I have to get to work now. I'm looking forward to talking to you more. Bye honey."

"Talk to you soon, dad. Bye bye."

I put down my phone still thinking it was strange that Jake did not answer my calls only because he had been ill. What kind of illness would prevent him from picking up the phone? I tried to call him several more times before I gave up and went back downstairs.

I eat my dinner while Alice was babbling on about our day in the mall, and how we needed to go back soon.

Peter, Charlotte and Jasper came in, and Peter interrupted Alice with the announcement that he would be able to get his hands on an ultrasound machine the next day. Jasper told me that during on off their collage trips he had studied medicine so he knew something about the human body. He also promised he would get a good medical book about human pregnancies and study it before we took a look at the baby.

As he promised, the following days Peter got the ultrasound and Jasper read up on pregnancies. They also kept doing research on human vampire relations but had not found anything useful yet.

Once Peter and Jasper figured out how the ultrasound worked they called me. Alice and Charlotte appeared too. I lay myself down on the sofa and lifted up my shirt. As soon as we started Jasper told me the fetus was unusually big. We all looked at the screen and saw a baby, with little arms and little legs.

"We've been here for just over three weeks and by what I know from my studies it looks like you are about ten weeks pregnant." Jasper said.

I gasped, "what does that mean? How is that possible?" Alice already told me that I was getting to big that soon in my pregnancy but I was still shocked.

"We expected this, we will have to do more research." Jasper told me.

Alice took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't think anything is wrong with your baby," she said, "it's special because of who it's parents are."

They all kept trying to reassure me, but I was still very confused and scared.

The next few weeks we looked at the baby through the ultrasound every day, and it had changed every day. Peter had taken the task off looking into the human vampire pregnancy. He was working on his computer all day every day. Two weeks after the first ultrasound he found so useful information. On a website with modern human urban legends he found a story about a girl who had given birth three months after being seduced in her room at midnight. Nobody ever believed it, so it was seen as a myth. But he thought it could be a vampire's baby. And if she had given birth there must be a child walking this earth with a vampire father.

After talking to all of us about his findings he and Charlotte decided that they would go looking for that girl and her child. Alice and Jasper would stay with me in Alaska and look after the baby and me.

After some more days on his computer he found out by who the story had been posted, a guy named William Clark, who lived in Springfield, Massachusetts. They would start by interrogating him. The next morning they started their trip. We all hoped they would find valuable information.

We did not hear anything from Charlotte and Peter for more than a week. Alice did not see anything about them in her visions. The eighth day we got a phone call in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter four: What did just happen__ to me? (EPOV)_

What did I do? Did I really scream at my Bella that way? Did I really slap her in the face? What happed to me that day?

It had been the last time I saw her, it has been a month ago today.

After I left her room, I started running. I was on my way to kill Jacob. I didn't stop until I was at the Quileute border. At that point some common sense found it's way back to my brain, I wouldn't do anyone any good if I killed him. I turned around and started running back to my house.

Once I got home I told Carlisle and Esme everything that happened. How I found out that Bella was carrying a child, so that she must have had sex with a human. That I had screamed at her and finally I told them that I had slapped her across the face.

I had never seen Esme angry, but once I had told what had happened she was furious.

"How could Bella betray you like that? Betray all of us? I saw her as family, you don't do things like that to family!" she screamed. "Is that why Alice called earlier? Does she believe that human girl? And Jasper? Do they believe her? Are they going to protect her?"

"Yes, Esme, that is what they wanted to talk to us about." My father was not as mad as I thought he would have been. "She is human, Edward. Humans make mistakes. They don't love the way we do; they don't feel as strongly as we do," he told me.

"As off now, I do not longer consider them family. Not Alice, not Jasper and definitely not Bella." Esme yelled. "I do not allow anybody to hurt my family and by picking her side they hurt you to, my dear son," she said to me.

Later that day, Emmett and Rose came home. They were told the whole story by Esme. I could see the 'I-told-you-so' look in Roses eyes. She said nothing more about it and started telling Emmett that she wanted to make a trip to a new mall that was going to open in two months.

Now I realize that, maybe I had been too hard on her. I could have given her time to explain.

I still love her with all my heart. We vampires don't fall in and out of love easily. I missed her, her touch, her laugh, the sound of her heartbeat, her breath on my face. I even missed her smell.

I missed my brother and sister as well. I never had gotten very close to Jasper. Maybe if I had gotten to know him better I would know where he had taken Alice and Bella.

I tried to talk to Charlie, to find out if he knew where they were, but as soon as he saw my face he took out his gun, pointed it at my head and screamed, "If you ever dear to come near my house again I will shot your face off." Then he slammed the door shut.

Carlisle also tried to talk to him, after my failed attempt. But even my father got yelled at.

After that had happened I even thought about talking to Jacob, but as soon as it crossed my mind, I knew I would not be able to hold myself back and I would kill him if I saw him.

At this point I started to doubt everything. How had I not know she had sex with someone else, how could she have hidden that. I would have smelled something different about her. But it was impossible that she was pregnant with my baby, right. Could it be mine? No, none of us had ever hear of a vampire giving birth or even getting a woman pregnant.

I knew Carlisle had started to do some research on the whole thing. That was what he did, try and learn as much as he could. Even if he did not believe it was possible for a vampire to conceive children he would want confirmation.

I went up to his home office and knocked the door once and went inside. He was sitting at his desk reading in a book that looked ancient, I saw him turn the page very gently.

"I knew you would come and talk to me about it eventually," he said before I had the chance to say anything. "I have been reading a lot, and found this book this morning. My old friend Aro gave it to me when I stayed with them. It's a report on one of their strange experiments." He paused for a long time

"What kind of experiment?" I asked him.

"The Volturi like to do all kinds of experiments on humans, so that they could understand them better. One of the experiments that is described in this book is would happen when a vampire had sex with a human. Most of the humans die, because a vampire is to strong or losses control during the deed males and females alike. Only a few survived and some of them died shortly after. Only in one case a young woman did not die, she was bruised and half broken, but she stayed alive for almost three months." He took a deep breath before continuing his story. "She got the medical attention that she needed and healed well. There isn't much information after that. The only thing that is written down after that is: "Woman dead, child destroyed.""

I fell to my knees. "She got pregnant by a vampire? That's not possible is it? Father, what does it mean? Did I get Bella pregnant? Will she die, just like that woman? How is all of this possible?" I rambled on.

"Well son, I think that woman did carry a vampires child and I do believe so is Bella. How it is possible I don't know. The only explanation I can give you is something that has been going through my mind. We know female vampires can't have babies because a woman's body has to change during pregnancy, and our bodies can't change. But a male doesn't need to do any more changes after puberty to conceive a child." Carlisle explained.

"I have to find Bella, I have to go looking for Alice and Jasper. Where could they be, I need to make things right with them, we all need to."

Esme entered the room as I was speaking, she would have been crying if she could. "Did I really break up my family for no reason at all?" She asked quietly.

"We didn't know it was possible, who could have known? I will find them and bring them back home, mother." I said. I hugged her tightly to me. Carlisle came over and also hugged her. Whispering comforting words into her ear. I walked out he room quietly.

That's how our search for Bella, Alice and Jasper started. We had blocked every bank account in Alice and Jasper Cullens names. I knew Jasper had some money of his own, but that account had been emptied out two days after they left. We looked into every little detail we found but always came to a dead end.

Rosalie didn't want to help us, she really never liked Bella. Emmett tried to help as much as he could, as much as Rose would allow.

Sometime after we started looking for our lost family Rose had enough. "Why is all we ever do have to do with those three. I want to do my own things. I'm going shopping." She yelled at me. "Emmett, we are going to the grand opening of that new shopping mall in Alaska."

And so they did, and it would change our lives for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter five: Shopping again. (BPOV)_

It was just past midnight, I was awake. It was difficult to sleep with my growing belly and a kicking baby. I heard the phone ring twice before Alice answered it. After a few moments, she came into my room.

"Bella, are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice. Was that Peter on the phone?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, it was. They've talked to the men who posted the story; he knew nothing of what had happened after that. They found the home of that girl, but it was empty. No one they asked about it, knew anything, or was willing to tell them.

It had been over two months since I had left Forks. I had been pregnant for all of that time. With the fast rate the baby was growing I was now eight months along. Looking like a baby whale and walking around looking like a duck.

Two days ago Jasper had seen on the ultrasound, that my baby was going to be a boy. Alice and Charlotte had been throwing around names ever since. Alice hated not knowing, but because I had not yet decided on a name she could not see anything in her visions. And she kept bugging me to go shopping now that we knew the gender of the baby.

I had, considering the circumstances, a very normal pregnancy. I skipped the morning sickness, but I did have strange cravings. At some point the only thing I wanted to eat was raw meat. Peter came to the conclusion, that the baby, being part vampire needed blood, and was using up lots of mine. So since that day I got a bag of blood through an IV every day.

"Bella," Alice yelled on a Saturday morning. "There's this new shopping mall opening today. They have shops that sell the hottest new designers. I'd really love to go. And you have to come with me. You're baby boy is going to need all kinds of outfits once he's born. If he keeps growing as fast as he does now, he will grow out of everything so fast."

"Alice look at me," I said. "I'm so big, I can't even walk anymore. Shopping is out of the question."

"Please, Bella. Pretty please? Charlotte is coming to. It will be the last time we can go before the baby is here." She pleaded with me. "We'll carry you if we have to."

"Okay, Alice. I will go with you, but that means you do not get to take me shopping again until the baby is born and even not shortly after."

"Joy, let's get going." She was bouncing from one foot to the other in anticipation. "CHARLOTTE!" she yelled. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

I got up from the sofa and wobbled to my room to get out of my pajamas and into one of the hundreds of pregnancy outfits Alice already had both for me. She had given me instructions on what I should wear. Dark blue jeans, a tiger print top, a black knitted sweater and a black pair of low heel boots. Because it was cold outside I also got a very nice and warm down jacket in bright pink.

When I got back I saw that Alice and Charlotte outfits matched my own. Only Alice's jacket was Yellow and Charlotte was wearing black, as she does most of the time.

Much to my surprise, I enjoyed our shopping trip. We got loads of little boy cloths. After some time, I got really tired, so we sat down in a tea room and I had some cake. While I was resting, Charlotte stayed with me, but Alice kept hopping from one store to the next. She got back half an hour later and handed me a bag. I pulled out a very beautiful dress. I took a second look at it and saw that it was not a dress for a pregnant woman.

"Alice, this dress is gorgeous, but it will take ages for me to fit into a small size like that again."

"Don't worry, Bella. I just thought that you didn't have any nice outfits that aren't pregnancy clothes. I got you some regular jeans and some nice tops too…" All of a sudden she stopped talking; she had one of her visions. "It's too late." She whispered.

"What is it, Alice." Charlotte asked her.

"They're here. Rosalie and Emmett will turn that corner in thirty seconds. They will see us." She was talking so quietly I almost couldn't understand her.

I looked over to where so had looked and saw them, Rosalie and Emmett walking hand in hand through the some mall we were in. They had not seen us yet. I turned my head and stood up from my chair. I should not have done that. I heard it in Alice's sharp intake of breath. I saw it in Charlotte's face.

"Bella! Alice!" I heard a loud voice ask behind me.

It had been Emmett. "We have been looking for you both for a long time."

Alice and Charlotte had gotten up from their seats as well. "We did not want to be found by you." Alice said to him. She turned around, grabbed me, quickly looked over to Charlotte and they started running. At human speed at first because there were humans in the mall, who already looked puzzled by a petite woman carrying a very pregnant one. As soon as we got to a door that had the word 'maintenance' on in she kicked it open and started running at full speed as soon as we were through it. Charlotte was close behind carrying all of our shopping bags.

While running Alice got another vision. "They're not following us. Emmett is calling the Cullens. We need to get to the car as soon as possible so that they can't follow us to our house. Once we are in the car they will not be able to follow our sent."

She stopped running as soon as we were outside. She walked over to Peter's car. Slowly put me in the back seat and then she took a seat next to Charlotte who was already starting the car.

None of us said a word during the drive home. I knew Alice was looking for the future. And Charlotte was driving very fast so she needed to concentrate on the traffic. All this time I was wondering why they had been looking for us. Emmett even seemed happy to find us. Did they figure it out, that it really was Edward's baby and now wanted us back in the family? That would never happen not even in a hundred years. If I ever lived that long. When I still was with Edward I wanted to become a vampire more than anything. But now that I was expecting my baby, I needed to stay human. I didn't want my child to have a vampire mother. He needed me to be human.

Once we got home, Alice and Charlotte told everything that happened at the mall, to Jasper and Peter. I even told them why I thought they had been looking for us.

That could be right," Jasper said. "What will happen next Alice?" he asked her.

There has not been made a decision yet. They're waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to return before the do anything." She answered.

"What will we do if they come here looking for us? I asked Alice. "I don't want to see any of them ever again. Especially not Edward."

"We will have to leave." Jasper said. "After how we all have been treated by the people we believed to be family, I don't want them to find us either." He turned to Peter. "My friend, you've been to kind to us already, so don't feel obligated to come with us if we need to go. This is your home and it was never our intention to make you leave it."

"We are a family now, Jasper. Charlotte and I consider all three of you to be our family. We will go wherever you go. This is a family that will not abandon any member in time of need." Peter answered, Charlotte smiled at us.

I hugged both Charlotte and Peter. "Thank you so much for giving me a new family when I needed it the most; for all the help you have given me already. I'm very happy to be part of this family."

Form that day forward, Alice always kept an eye on the Cullens future. She told us whenever they made a decision that could lead to our departure from our current home.

A few days later she saw what we had feared; Edward, Carlisle and Esme would come to Alaska. According to Alice's vision they would find us five days after arriving here. We started to plan our departure. Peter suggested we would leave that instant, but Alice and Charlotte were against it.

"We have to know precisely where we are going, than we need to find a nice home to live in. And it won't be easy for Bella to move very far." Alice said.

"We also need to be sure we can get some medical attention for her or the baby if they need it." Jasper continued.

"I knew I would be a burden for you, they are going to find us and it will be entirely my fault." I told them. "You should go and leave me here. I will be fine."

"Bella," Peter said. "I just told you that we are a family now, and that this family does not leave anybody behind. Not for any reason."

"And you are no burden either." Charlotte said. "We would do anything to help you and your baby. We will find a new home."

That is what they did. Alice and Charlotte started looking for a nice place to live. A new country, were they could be outside during the day, with good hospitals nearby. Jasper and Peter started packing our belongings into boxes. We would have to leave most of it behind.

The next morning everything was planned. We would move to Belgium. It's a small country somewhere in Europe. I had never heard of it before, but Alice told me it was next to France. The flight was booked and our drive to the airport had been planned. It was a nine hour drive by human standards, but with a vampire driving it would talk about half the time.

The boys loaded up the car. Alice made me take a nap and we would go as soon as I woke up.

The drive to the airport went by quickly, but trouble started as soon as we tried to check in.

"This woman is pregnant; she is not allowed to fly." The woman behind the counter told us.

"I think I forgot to mention it when I ordered the tickets." Alice whispered to me. "I didn't know pregnant humans could go on an airplane."

Tears started to pool up in my eyes, it I was always the reason that something went wrong.

"Hush, hush, Bella. We will find another way." Jasper said while typing something on his I-phone. He was still busy with the phone as he guided me and the others out of the airport, back to our car.

Once we got back into the car he took off. He had not said anything to anybody about where we were going or how he would get us to Belgium.

"It's perfect, Jazzy." Alice screamed out all of a sudden. "It will work out better that way. They could track the flight records to see where we are going, but they can't track us if we go by boat, they even won't be able to track our scent."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked her.

"Well, my very intelligent hubby here, managed to find s a very nice little boat so we can sail across the ocean to our destination. So now we are going to the harbor." Alice said cheerfully.

I was thinking how we would do this, sail over the ocean with a little boat. How long would it take? Would I get seasick? Would we have enough room for five people? But once Jasper stopped the car and pointed out which boat he just bought, all of my worries disappeared. That was not a little boat, it was a gigantic yacht.

Jasper and Peter unloaded all of the boxes and suitcases onto the yacht and Alice Charlotte and me looked around on the boat. It was even bigger than it looked from the outside. It had six luxurious bedrooms with a bathroom attached to each one. A large sitting area, a very modern kitchen. I wanted to see more off the ship but Alice said I needed to sleep. We had been on the road for most off the day and it started to get dark outside. She was right; once I was in my new bed I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

It would be a very interesting journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi dear readers, I need to apologize to you again. It has been way to long since my last update. But with two children and a new job I just did not find the time to write anymore. **

**You can thank my mother, because she got me my own brand new laptop. So I don't have to wait until my hubby is don working before I can get to a computer. LOVE U MOM.**

**So here we go again. I really don't like writing the changing to vampire bit so it's a short chapter. I promis longer chapters after this. And I hope I will be able to write/update more.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and my story. Don't forget to check out my first FF "Where could she go?"**

_Chapter six: No land in sight (AlicePOV)_

Once I had putt Bella to bed Jasper and Peter had started the engine and we left the port. The trip would take a couple of days, but we were in no hurry. We were safe now.

For Bella's sack I had not expressed my feelings in regards to my former family. I was furious about what they had done, off course I was. I was also heartbroken. I had missed the feeling of belonging to a big family like that. Jasper and I had lived with them for so long, and we had been cased aside like it was nothing. I kind of understood why they had reacted the way they did, if their assumptions had been true. We did not betray them, Bella never betrayed Edward. And they didn't even listen to what she had to say. Edward never even believed a word she said to him that day.

Jasper entered the room I had claimed as our and looked at me with a frown.

"Why are you so sad, my love?" He asked

"I've been thinking about the Cullens, I'm extremely mad, but I also miss them. We had some very good years with them." I told him.

"Yes, love, we did." He answered

"I 'm still trying to figure out why they reacted so strongly. I know that Esme would not tolerate anyone hurting a member of the family, but I always thought she saw Bella as one of us. Why wouldn't she even consider the possibility?" I wanted him to tell me what he thought.

"Well, I don't know exactly, because we never where there, so I could not read anyone's feeling at that time. I can only guess that she thought that if there was a way for vampires to have a child Carlisle would have found one. You know she lost a baby when she was still human. You know she craves for a child of her own ever since. I think that if she didn't dared herself to believe it could be true. It was an act of pure jealousy that drove her to do what she did." His insight always amazed me.

"But if she would have considered it for a moment and then found out the truth before kicking us out, she would be a grandmother soon. Instead she lost a part of her family." I still did not understand he hasty decision.

"Nobody's perfect, my love. And jealousy is a very strong emotion that is very hard to control once it has taken you over. I know what it feels like I have felt it millions of times and even if it are not my own feelings they are hard to control." He told me.

"Even if jealousy is hard to control, I will never forgive Edward that he slapped Bella in the face. Did he even love her if he is capable of doing that? I hope she never forgives him for that either." I said.

"I don't think I can forgive them lightly either." He answered.

Our discussion was abruptly interrupted by a horrifying scream.

"BELLA!" I yelled.

Another scream echoed through the hallway. Jasper and I ran to her room, and we saw Charlotte and Peter coming from the other side of the corridor. We all got into Bella's room as soon as we could.

Bella was lying on her bed, screaming and crying. A pool of blood was forming between her legs.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked in between her screams.

She did not answer me. She just kept screaming in agony. I sat down on the bed next to her, took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"Bella, I think the baby is ready to be born, I think you are in labor. I'm so sorry I didn't see it coming; I have been so focused on the Cullens search that I missed it." I told her. And I was right; she was giving birth to her vampire baby right there on the boat.

The screaming continued for most of the night, Jasper already had given her some painkillers he had packed back home, but they didn't help. She passed out several times, those were the only times the screaming stopped for a little while. The amount of blood she had lost was extremely high. I was trying to look into our future to see if she would make it, but everything was a blur.

Then it finally happened. - Charlotte had removed the boys from the room. I knew Bella was not aware of anything that was going on, but I knew she would be embarrassed if they would see her privet parts. - A tiny little boy was born. He didn't cry, so I picked him up to give him to Bella, quickly checking him, to see if he was healthy. I was amazed by what I saw. A perfect little boy, looking at me with wise little green eyes.

I lay him down in Bella's arms; she looked at him and managed to whisper 'Caelan', my young warrior. Then she closed her eyes and I heard her breading stop. Giving birth to the vampire baby had just been too much for her human body. The new born baby started to cry, he lost his mother before she could do anything more than give him his name.

Charlotte had already called Jasper and Peter back inside.

"She stopped breading!" I cried. "We have to do something. We have to change her. She needs to become one of us."

"I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Jasper said.

"I know I won't be able to stop once I start." Peter agreed.

"Don't look at me Alice; you know I can't do it." Charlotte said to me.

"Okay, I will do it." I said while turning back towards the bed Bella was lying on. I tried to pick up the baby to do what needed to be done. But he wouldn't let go off her. He turned his little head my way and that's when I saw a small drop off blood running down his chin. He had bitten her, before any of us could.

I heard her heartbeat starting up again; she started breading again shortly after. Together with her breading the screaming recommenced. I tried to take Caelan from her again, but the little boy was not letting go of her. I didn't want to use too much strength because I was afraid to hurt Bella or the baby. So that's how she changed; screaming louder and louder each passing hour with Caelan holding on to her.

We kept watch in pairs, the first day it was Jasper and me. The second day Peter and Charlotte stayed with Bella. On the third day, while Jasper and I were sitting in her room, her heartbeat started going a little faster.

Caelan who had been sleeping, lifted his little head and looked at me, in his little green eyes I saw understanding. He knew what was happening. This little baby boy, not yet three days old; already knew what was going to happen. He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

Over the next several hours, Bella's heart rate and breading increased. She had stopped screaming some time ago; but as the venom that was flowing through her veins, took her last breath and made her heart pump one more time, she let out a cry of agony.

Then all was quiet, no sound of a rapid heartbeat or labored breath could be heard. Even Japer and I were holding our breath. It was like in that second the world stop turning and time stood still.

After what had felt like forever but really had been only a few seconds, Bella's eyelids fluttered and then she opened her eyes, and the world started turning again. I could hear Jasper's sharp intake of breath. I could hear Charlotte and Peter approaching the room. The sound of the ocean against the boat registered again.

**As always R & R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will start again with an apology for letting you wait so long again. **

**As always I will try my best to bring more sooner. **

**I hope you will like it, please don't forget to review. I thank all of you who have review my previous chapters. **

_Chapter seven: Deep waters (EPOV)_

Emmet had called me from Alaska; he had seen Bella, Alice and another female vampire at the new mall Rosalie wanted to visit. But as soon as he had spoken to them, Alice had picked up Bella and all three of them got away. Emmet had wanted to track them but Rosalie wouldn't allow him, she wanted to shop and not be bothered by the whole Bella thing.

So, as soon as I had put down the phone, I went up to Carlisle's office to talk to him, he met me halfway the stair, he must have heard my conversation with Emmet.

"We will find them. We will leave for Alaska as soon as it can be arranged." Carlisle said.

And so we did, we booked our plane tickets online, packed some fresh cloths and locked down the house and left. Because off our hastily departure we had to wait at the airport for over four hours. During that time I was replaying the last moments together with my Bella over and over in my head. How was I ever going to make everything right again. I hurt her so much and not only by not believing, or listening to her; but I even slapped her in the face. How could I have done that? The only thing I could think of was that my monster side got the best of me out of jealously. It was no excuse, I knew that. I hoped that I could do something to make things right, I hoped she would forgive me for my stupidity and ignorance.

Then another thought came to mind, the report Carlisle told me about said that the only woman that survived the experiments died three months later. Three months; Bella, Alice and Jasper left eleven weeks ago; did that mean that the child was born already? Or was Bella still pregnant? Was I a father now? Would she have a baby boy or a baby girl? What kind of child did a human ad a vampire create? Was the child human? Vampire? Would Bella survive the pregnancy or would she die like the other woman? What could I expect to find if we succeeded in finding them? It had been so easy having Alice around. Knowing what would come, I went crazy speculating. I would never take her for granted again.

On the plane I was still going over every possible scenario in my mind when Esme tapped my shoulder lightly.

"It's going to be fine, son. We will get our family back together," she said to me. From her mind I could read that she truly believed we would.

"That is everything I'm hoping for." I said to her.

Carlisle look at me with a small smile on his face, the same thoughts as Esme in his mind, and nodded his head once.

My mother and father blamed themselves as much as me for our current situation, and wanted to do everything in their power to find every family member and beg them for forgiveness.

The rest of the journey we spent in silence. Wondering what was going to happen.

Once we were in Alaska our search began. We started at the mall where they were last seen; Rose and Emmet were waiting for us there.

"We saw Bella, Alice and the other female vampire sitting right over there," Emmet said while pointing at a little coffee shop across the hall, "Two days before yesterday," he added.

"I let him track the scent yesterday," Rose said, "after I was done shopping off course, I don't want the Bella thing to interfere with my life. I never thought it was a good idea you got involved with her in the first place, I knew it would somehow drive our family apart. I told you so from the start, but nobody ever listens to me. And now I should put my life on hold to look for her after you kicked out two of our family members and … "

Emmet cut her off mid sentence. "I did try to track them, but I could not; their smell had already faded. I was only able to follow it out into the parking lot.". " If you would have let me go after them right away, I might have found out where they were going." He said looking at Rose. "And we are missing three members in our family, Bella is also family . And if she gives birth to the baby she is carrying there will be four."

Rosalie looked at him angrily. "I do not consider Bella as part of our family, she is a human intruder in my eyes." She screamed. "Is she more important than I am to you, Emmett?"

"No one in my life is more important to me than you, I love you with hole my heart, but my heart will not be complete unless our family is." Emmett replied.

" Rose," Carlisle said. "You may not like Bella very much, but she is part of our family and I hope you will find it in your heart to see her as a sister one day. In that case you could become an aunt to her child."

Rosalie stood there silently. I could see in her thoughts that the only thing keeping her from accepting Bella, a jealousy. She wanted to be human, she wanted a baby. She wanted everything Bella had been so willing to throw away.

After that we decided that we would start looking for any signed of them on the parking lot where Emmet had lost track of their sent. We found nothing.

Then Esme and Carlisle started asking shopkeepers and random people if they could remember seeing the three woman, one of them pregnant. I kept reading every mind that showed any sign of Bella Alice or the other female vampire.

Lots of the people we asked remembered seeing them, but none of the information we got was of any use to their whereabouts at that time.

We went over the same routine the next day and the day after that. On that third day there was a breakthrough in our search. A young girl who worked in one of the baby stores remembered seeing them in the store buying a whole lot of baby items; including room furnishing. Furniture that had to be delivered to the house where they stayed. I got from her thoughts that she was not the one who had written down the address, she had overheard but could not remember. She also had seen them leave, she remembered clearly. She had been on her break and stood outside smoking when she had seen them. Running fast out of the mall. That had been strange enough, but that one of the woman was carrying the pregnant one had amazed her greatly.

I told what I had read from her mind to the rest of my family. I could see the hope in Esme's eyes when I was done telling them.

"I will go and talk to the girl", Esme said. "Maybe she can look up the address or ask her college what it was. Or give us another little piece of information that will help our search.

A few moments later she returned with a sad look on her face. "She would not give me the address nor the day when the delivery will be, she told me it was against store policy to give out personal information to other people." Esme said.

I had been reading the girls mind while Esme was talking to her. The conversation about them had made her think about them more, so I got more details than last time. I know the delivery will be in two days. I knew where the truck would be leaving from and that luckily for us it was the only one riding out that day. We would have to wait for two days and then follow the delivery van to their house. The rest of the family agreed that it would be the best way of finding them.

With two day to spare, Esme asked Rose to help her pick out some cute baby items. Rose reluctantly agree to help her choose some stuff.

Emmett, Carlisle and me, we needed to do a little shopping as well, we would need at least two cars to be able to find my Bella. We also needed to hunt, and that is how we spent our time.

Hours before we knew the delivery van would be leaving we were sitting in our new cars waiting. As soon as I could hear the drivers thoughts I started my engine and signaled to Emmett, who was driving the other car, that we would be leaving soon.

I saw the gate opening, I saw the multi colored van leaving it's depot. After only two hours the driver pulled into a driveway. From his mind I found out that this was the place he needed to deliver the furniture. I drove by and stopped at the next house, Emmett passed me, turned and stopped across the road. I watched every step of the deliveryman, every step he took was one step closer to the door of the house, one step closer to my Bella.

He was at the door, he rang the doorbell. He stood there waiting sometime and rang the bell again. The door did not open. He went back to the van to check the address. He went back to the door, he rang a third time, but still nothing happened.

It was as I had feared, Alice had seen us coming, they had left. It would be extremely hard to find them, if they did not want to be found, with Alice foreseeing our every decision.

I would not give up, not even if it would take me forever to find her.

**Please R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi dear readers, hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter eight: Meeting Caelan (BPOV)_

After days of agony all was still for one brief moment. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were a couple of little bright green eyes. I instantly realized who was looking at me. Caelan, my little baby. My son. I took my gaze of his eyes and examined his face. He looked like me in some way. Dark brown hair, like mine. His nose and mouth also resembled mine. To my horror he had some of his father's features as well. Mostly his eyes, in shape and I presumed color. But also the expression on his little face made him look so much like '_him'_. Some little things reminded me of my own father as well.

From that moment I loved him, I loved him more than I ever thought I was capable of.

I had been focused solely on Caelan, but now I released that Alice, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter where in the room as well. I turned my head to look at them, I smiled.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

Of course I was, what a strange question to ask. I was ecstatic; I gave birth to my baby boy and lived. "Why wouldn't I be, Alice?" I asked in return.

"Aren't you feeling any different? Aren't you thirsty?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I do feel different, but that is to be expected after giving birth to such a perfect little child." I said. "And yes I feel thirsty and hungry; I could use a glass of water and something to eat."

They all looked at me as if I just went insane or something. What did I do wrong this time?

"What's wrong you guys. Why are you looking at me like that?" I wanted to know.

"Well, uhm Bella, you nearly did not survive the delivery. Caelan bit you, and you're changed now. If you would want anything it would have to be blood to drink, not ask for water or something to eat."

I looked from Caelan back to Alice, back to Caelan. My baby bit me, he changed me. But I did not feel any different than I did as a human. Did I look different?

When Alice had mentioned blood, the back, of my throat had burned a little. But I did still crave water and maybe some chocolate or ice cream. That was not normal, Alice said I had changed and was a vampire. I should not want food or a drink.

"What's wrong with me?" I nearly screamed.

I looked in the beautiful green eyes of my baby boy and it calmed me and them it all made sense to me. A smile crept over my face.

I looked at the four vampires standing in the room with confused looks on their faces.

"It is really simple," I said. "I was bitten by a vampire human hybrid. So instead of becoming a full vampire like you guys I'm just like Caelan. My son and I are alike."

Alice blinked her eyes once and smiled at me. "You could be right," she said. "I mean, just look at your eyes, they are not red like any other newborn, not golden like ours. They are still you original brown, maybe a little darker."

"Yes, love, that and her complexion is still mostly the same as before. Maybe a little lighter." Jasper cut in.

"And another sighed that you are not a full vampire is appearing on you cheeks." Peter announced.

As they kept all looking at me I had felt my blush creep to my cheeks.

Charlotte was already leaving the room to get me something to eat and drink, when I realized something. " Charlotte," I called after her. "Would you bring something for Caelan as well?" I asked her.

"I will, we got some baby milk from our last trip to the food store before we left." She answered.

I looked from the door where Charlotte had been standing over to Alice, but the smile on her face had disappeared and her eyes where glazed over. I knew that look. She was giving a vision.

It took her some time to get back to the present. "They have just found out we left by boat," she said. "They got the information from the man who sold us this boat. If we keep up this course they will find us. I'm just not very clear on the time."

"We need a plan," Jasper announced. "We can't keep running from them forever."

He was right about that, what kind of life would we have? What kind of life would Caelan have if we were on the run all the time?

"But where can we go, where would it be safe?" Alice asked.

We started talking about different place we could go, but none of them made Alice vision, of us being found, change.

Charlotte walked in the room, with an enormous plate full of fresh fruits, with I loved eating while I was pregnant, a glass of water for me, and a bottle filled with milk for Caelan. She handed them all to me. I had been laying down the whole time with my perfect boy on my chest. He had been sleeping, another indication that he was not a normal vampire. So I needed to sit up to be able to feed him and eat myself.

The strange things that happened next made us all laugh so hard that we forgot about our troubles for a little while.

With Caelan in my arms I started moving upward but not being aware of my new vampire speed and strength I flipped off the bed in a somersault landing safely on my feet, on the very edge of the bed. The surprised look on my face must have been a sight to remember, but what made us laugh the most was Caelan who started laughing, cute high babies laugh.

So I tried to sit down again, very slowly I lowered myself on the bed. I took the bottle of milk from Charlotte and gave it to Caelan. He drank greedily. When he was done, I took a sip of water and then started eating some of the fruit. It all tasted different in some way, not different, just more. The apple still tasted like apple, but it was not like any apple I had ever eaten before. The taste was overwhelming.

While I was eating, we started to talk about a safe place to go again. The discussion kept going on for hours until Jasper came with a solution that would change Alice's visions. It was something that would change all our lives forever.

"There is one place in the world where none of them will go willingly, on place they fear more than anything in the world." Jasper said. "We will go to Italy; we will be safe in Voltera."

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back. It has been way to long. But raising to little children. Has kept me very busy. My daughter would get sick very easily. She is better now and starts preschool the first week after new year. So with much more time on my hands I wanted to give my story another try.**

**I want to thank all of you who waited for me and my story. What would a story be without any readers.**

**I want to remember you to the fact that I am writing this story without a beta and that it has been a very long time since I have written. So excuse my mistakes and just enjoy the story **

**Note: This is a very short chapter, it's some kind of transition between where I left it and now. **

_Five years later Chapter nine: Different course. (EPOV)_

It has been more than years since I last saw Bella. In those five years my life has been nothing more than an indistinct reflection of the time I spent it with her. I have not done anything other than anything I could think of to find her, or in the worst case scenario find Alice and Jasper without her. - It's the thing that I fear the most, that if my Bella had been pregnant with my child; she did not survive the birth. - As have Esme and Carlisle. My beloved mother and father have been with me all this time.

All of our friends and relatives all over the world have been on the lookout for Alice and Jasper. None of the information we got from any of them helped to locate them.

Our good friends in Austria did meet some others who had seen a small group of vegetarian vampires, who fit the description of our family members, in Spain, shortly after we ended our boat trip in France. But they had no details on Bella nor the baby.

More than anything, I needed to find Bella. I was lost without her. I have been beating myself up ever since I left her. For so long my life has revolved around finding her.

There was a thought that had crossed my mind once or twice in the five years that had past, but I was the riskiest thing any of us could do. I wanted to ask the Volturi for help. The best known vampire tracker was one of their guards. Could he find my Bella, Alice and Jasper? Or Peter and Charlotte.

All of us knew that Aro, their leader wanted me as one of them, and that was why I was so reluctance to go to them. SO maybe one day as a last resort kind of thing.

_Fifty years later Chapter nine: Different course. (EPOV)_

We have been looking all over the world for more than half a century and we have yet to find Bella and the rest of our family. Any lead we followed was a dead end, nobody had seen them, nobody knew anything about them.

It was no surprise to us that with the help of Alice they could see our every move and be one step ahead of us, but this was more than just Alice foreseeing things, it was like they all had vanished.

So now I had made my decision, I was going to ask the Volturi tracker, Demetri, for help. But you don't just call the Volturi on the phone or email, for a request like mine you needed to go to Volterra, the city in Italy where they lived and ask for an audience with the three leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Carlisle would not let me go there on my own, so all that was now left of my family was going to come with me. Emmet and Rosalie would go as far as Italy and have another honeymoon, but they would be nearby when needed. Carlisle and Esme would accompany me into the headquarters of our unofficial royal family.

We would leave tomorrow night. With some luck I would find Bella.


End file.
